


There's peace in my soul

by SmallTownRoseBudd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: After episode, Cuddles, Family Feels, I'm sorry this has been going through my head for a week and I can't keep it to myself, M/M, SWEET BOYS, Soft Boys, Teasing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownRoseBudd/pseuds/SmallTownRoseBudd
Summary: Set right after 6x07, Patrick wakes up in the middle of the night at the motel and his mind wanders over the day.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	There's peace in my soul

A sound had broken into Patrick’s sleep, slowly bringing him out of his dreams and into the small motel room. David was pressed against his front, somehow becoming the little spoon in the night. His back and shoulder were stuck to Patrick like glue, just the way he liked. Close, comforting, solid, and undeniably real. 

Patrick blinked his eyes against the dark trying to make out the room. It had to be either really late or very early. Moonlight filtered through the short drapes on the small window above the foot of David’s bed and through the window on the other side of the room. The only other light was from the clock between the two beds, its red numbers glowing in the dark. He couldn’t hear anything outside, now. Just the hum of the air conditioner mixed with the songs of crickets outside the windows reached Patrick’s ears. 

As his eyes adjusted, he could see the outline of David’s left ear inches from his face. He was snuggled firmly into Patrick’s chest, the little spoon, but partially turned back toward Patrick, as if in the night he still wanted to see his face. They were curved toward Alexis’ bed, warm and cozy under David’s write-off comforter. Patrick had managed to make the little pillow work, propping himself partially up on David’s larger pillow. His left arm wrapped around David’s middle, just under David’s arm, his palm spread near where David’s heart was. He could feel it there, thumping in the night, slowly and steadily as his fiancé slept. Somehow, his right was snaked under David’s pillow, where his head lay, partially turned up toward Patrick. He was still deeply asleep – he’d not been bothered by whatever had woken Patrick. 

Large features of the room started to come into focus as Patrick looked around and pulled David just a little closer still. He seemed to be getting very close to the edge of the bed, but everywhere in this tiny bed was close to the edge. David hummed a little in his sleep, one of his ‘contented’ noises that Patrick was sure only he knew. The protective love he felt for the man in his arms threated to overwhelm him, so he leaned down to brush his lips across David’s temple. As he did, David seemed to settle back into a deep slumber, sighing slightly, a faint smile on his gorgeous mouth.

Patrick slowly looked around the motel room and didn’t notice a thing out of place that could have made the noise that woke him. It was probably something on the nearby road that had awoken him. He wasn’t used to the night sounds of the motel yet – the occasional soda can falling in the machine, cars on the road, and soft snores from Mrs. and Mr. Rose’s room (and sometimes Alexis). David’s sister was sound asleep and so was David. The room next door was quiet – no one awake there either. 

He leaned his head back a bit to rest it on the headboard. His people were fine, they were all safe. David, pressed to his front, Mr. and Mrs. Rose next door, and Alexis asleep a few feet away with her eye mask on. She’d said he was “like a brother,” well, that he and David were like her twin brothers, but still. Patrick’s mind couldn’t quite let go of the concept of having a sister. He’d always wanted a sibling, but his close cousins had been a decent substitution. But now, he was gaining a sister - a quick-witted, savvy, fashionable, whirlwind of a sister. He couldn’t suppress the smile that split his face as he thought about how much more fun teasing Alexis would get as they became family. 

She snored just a little and Patrick tried not to let out a small laugh that was bubbling in his chest. He couldn’t make them out in the darkness, but he grinned again at the memory of her dramatically putting in earplugs earlier that night as they turned out the lights. She made it clear that they were not permission to test the noise blocking features, but rather so she didn’t have to hear them both snore, which she was sure they both did. Neither of them really did, but Patrick was grateful for the modicum of privacy it offered him to whisper, “Love you, David” and “Goodnight, love” in his fiancé’s ear. And to hear David hum back in response, nodding, his eyes already shut. He had quietly heard the “love you, too” whispered back to him as he closed his eyes. 

In these late hours, if he happened to wake, Patrick tended to have a bit of trouble getting back to sleep. This wasn’t a problem in his apartment, where he always had some sort of book and a book light on his bedside table. He’d just read until he fell back to sleep. But here in the motel room, there were no books to occupy his mind, just David, pulled tight, and the three other Roses close by. His mind started to wander back through the day. 

He had been surprised when David asked him to stay at the motel with his family. Patrick hadn’t been exactly happy when the ridiculous toilet David had wanted installed had involved much more construction than he’d thought. Patrick had gotten the permits and permission from the landlord, though, because it made David happy. All else aside, he didn’t really care about the toilet, only the smile on David’s face when he found out he could have this one luxury thing while they saved for their house. And it had gotten David to agree to a “Patrick’s day,” though he knew from the beginning that wasn’t going to last. 

Mrs. Rose greeted them as David let them into the room he shared with Alexis. Patrick tried to hide his surprise as she’d actually sort of hugged him as he came in the room with his overnight bag. It was a bit awkward and it was a bit like hugging a flighty bird, but she’d touched Patrick’s heart with the gesture. Slowly but surely, through Cabaret and all the rehearsals, she started to get to know him as a person, at least a bit. She’d followed David’s lead on forgiving him for the Rachel thing, and though she may have been a bit tougher on him as a dancer than the others, he took it in stride. She seemed to appreciate all the extra work he and Stevie had put in to get their dances down. And Patrick had gone along with her costume ideas, with only minor tweaks. What he’d discovered was that Moira was a lot like her son. Put your trust in her first, and she’d slowly start to trust you back. Bumps and a few hiccups on the way, but by opening night, she’d given him a hug and told him to break both his legs that were no longer so tree-trunk-ish. 

The greeting had been nice, and they’d quickly settled on David’s bed to watch the start of the important game that David promised Patrick he could get into. Patrick made sure to take off his shoes as to not muss the bed. That morning when he’d gotten dressed, he made sure to pull out a brand new pair of socks, ones that David would probably call “correct.” He’d wanted to make sure not to embarrass David in any way – and dirty socks certainly would be at risk to embarrass him. He had left on his hat, though, explaining to David that it was a luck thing, which David seemed to understand. 

They’d started with Patrick leaned back on the bed and David sort of perched at the end. But that didn’t work as David kept fidgeting and being generally distracting. So Patrick tried his favorite trick with David – offer him a back massage in return for letting him watch the game. It was a great solution for both of them. David quit squirming around and was focused on his shoulders and Patrick could both subtly and appropriately feel up his fiancé and watch the ball game sans distraction. 

That lasted him about 20 minutes until David slumped himself back on Patrick’s chest, slightly off to the side, lulled to almost sleep by Patrick’s magic hands. He got to watch the game in peace, quietly cheering for about 15 minutes more, until David’s stomach growled and woke him. Patrick grinned at the memory of how excited David was to order pizza as a distraction for what he considered to be a very boring game. 

Patrick looked at his fiancé’s face in the dark, and brushed another kiss to his temple, right where he could see his pulse. It was the softest part of his face that Patrick had found yet. Though he loved all the places he kissed David, his temples were Patrick’s favorites. David always seemed to sink into those kisses, soaking them up, and sighing through them almost silently. Patrick got the idea that David hadn’t gotten many soft, “I love you an awful lot” kisses through the years, sure he’d had plenty of passionate kisses, but not many kisses filled with fondness and love. 

It was the same fondness on his face when he first saw David at the winery this afternoon. Fondness, a bit of exasperation, and a whole lot of love for his rascal of a fiancé who had managed, yet again, to get into a bit of mischief with his mother. After a few minutes of him animatedly explaining the wine tasting lengths he and his mother had gone to that day, he slept the rest of the way back into town after Patrick suggested he lay his seat back a bit. He’d managed to wake up for dinner which Patrick picked up at the Café, knowing Mrs. Rose and David were both not in a position to leave the motel to eat. 

Patrick smiled at the memories of the day and breathed in deeply, smelling David’s moisturizer and body wash from his evening shower. The door was shut between the two Rose family motel rooms. After Mr. Rose extracted Mrs. Rose from Alexis’ bed so she could get some sleep, he’d bid them one more, “Good night, kids” before closing the door. As he’d left the room, Mr. Rose glanced over at David curled into Patrick, already almost asleep, his dark hair splayed on the much larger of the two pillows. His glance came with a small smile at the two men squeezed into the tiny twin, which Patrick had returned. He’d never felt so welcomed into a family before. Their talk had meant so much and everything he’d said was absolutely true. He’d always try to protect David. As the door had shut, and the lights went off for the night, he’d looked down at David in his arms and knew in his heart he was already holding everything he’d ever wanted. 

Patrick was getting sleepy again, and nuzzled down into David’s neck, peppering a few light kisses there, his mind floating to yet another moment in the day, just a few hours ago. When David had finally emerged from the bathroom after his nine step facial care regime for the evening, he had the bottle of water he always had taken with him to bed before the incident. Patrick had suppressed a small, proud smile at the sight. He’d never dare to say anything to David about it, not wanting to re-traumatize him, but he was so proud at how quickly he’d trusted again. The David Rose he first met might have disappeared over the nighttime incident, but this David Rose, the love of his life and fiancé, worked through his anxiety and embarrassment in just a few days. God, he loved him. 

His gave him a few more lingering kisses, ear to shirt collar, and added in a few kitten licks, enjoying the taste of his fiancé. David shifted beneath him slightly and Patrick sealed his mouth around the bit of skin right at the collar, sucking a bit, just enough to leave a slight mark for at least a few hours. He felt rather than saw David’s eyes open. 

“Patrick,” he whispered in quiet, sleep raspy voice, “we can’t, honey – ‘Lexis.” Patrick smiled into his skin. He knew, he really did. He just couldn’t keep his mouth away from this man he loved so much. So he pressed one more slightly filthy kiss to his neck and moved back to his temple for a little peck. David turned enough that Patrick could capture his lips in a chaste kiss that he hoped conveyed all the love he had for David. 

Patrick broke the kiss and cuddled into him again, laying his head against his tiny pillow and sighing into David’s hair. “I know, love. You’re just irresistible this close. I woke up and you were right there, gorgeous in the moonlight. I’ll try to control myself.” He kept his voice low, quiet, and rumbley right in David’s ear, which he knew wasn’t fighting fair, but it wasn’t him who had forgotten about the wall removal. 

David smiled at him in the dark, he could feel it. He slowly started rubbing circles over David’s chest, soothing him back to sleep, as David whispered, “You do that, Brewer.” Damn it. David wasn’t going to play fair either. He knew being last named always, um, got a rise out of him. Patrick chuckled silently. No one was going to win this game, least of all Alexis if it got at all out of hand. 

“Alright, alright,” he whispered back in David’s ear, “sorry to wake you; sleep, love.” A few more kisses to the parts of David he could reach, and David was relaxing into his arms again. Eventually, Patrick drifted off as well, David pressed impossibly close, and his new family nearby. His mind was calm, and his soul was at peace.


End file.
